Quests
For the latest up-to-date information on which quests are currently available, please consult the opening posts of the active DQC topic. Tantegel 'Templar' *'Job Training' **Reward: Stat bonus based on character 'Diplomat' *'Mission to Garinham (Closed)' **Guest: Caravan (50HP) **Battles: 5 **Destination: Garinham **Reward: 50XP bonus + free inn stays *'Kolward Bound (Closed)' **Guest: Caravan (100HP) **Battles: 5 **Destination: Kol **Reward: 100XP bonus + free inn stays *'Crossing the Streams' **Guest: Caravan (150HP) **Battles: ?? **Destination: Rimuldar **Reward: ?? *'The Search for Hauksness' **Guest: Caravan (??HP) **Battles:?? **Destination: Hauksness **Reward: ?? *'Cantlinbury Tales' **Guest: Caravan (??HP) **Battles: ?? **Destination: Cantlin **Reward: ?? Brecconary 'Hexologist' *'Magic for Speed-Readers' **Guest: Hexologist (SpeedUP) **Reward: 10G *'We Can't Stop, We Have to Slow Down First!' **Guest: Hexologist (Slow) **Reward: 25G *'Hall of Mirrors' **Guest: Hexologist (Surround) **Reward: 40G 'Apothecary' *'The Herb Patch' **Guest: Apothecary **Battles: 3 **Destination: D3 (Hills East of Brecconary) **Reward: 1 Herb at patch, 1 Herb in town *'Further Down the Road' **Guest: Apothecary **Battles: 3 **Destination: E3 (Hills North of Brecconary) **Reward: 1 Herb at patch, 1 Herb + 10G in town *'A New Kind of Medicine' **Guest: Apothecary **Battles: 4 **Destination: B2 (Hills NW of Brecconary) **Reward: Antidote Herb + 75G 'Botanist' *Each time both Botanist quests are completed, a pair of STR Seeds will be unlocked. *'Desert Bloom' **Guest: None **Battles: 3 **Destination: B1 (Desert surrounding Erdrick's Cave) **Reward: 30G *'The Tree of Strength' **Guest: None **Battles: 4 **Destination: A1 (Forest SW of Garinham) **Reward: 60G 'Hunter' *'The Nest Discovered' **Guest: Hunter **Battles: 3 **Destination: C5 (Scorp's Nest) **Reward: 80G *'Extended Scorpion Hunting' **Guest: Hunter **Battles: 3 **Destination: C5 (Scorps' Nest) **Reward: 120G *'She Doesn't Look Druish (Closed)' **Guest: Hunter **Battles: 4 **Destination: Druin Tunnels below Tantegel **Reward: 150G *'Devils in the Dark (Closed)' **Guest: Hunter **Battles: 5 **Destination: Druin Tunnels below Tantegel **Reward: 200G + 100XP bonus 'Zoologist' *'The Slime Pool' **Guest: None **Battles: 4 **Destination: B3 (Slime Pool) **Reward: 100G + 50XP bonus 'Archaeologist' *'The Ancient Cave' **Guest: None **Battles: N/A **Destination: Erdrick's Cave **Reward: Based on the value of artifacts brought back 'Monster Tamer' *'The Human Torc' **Cost: 50G + gold drops during quest **Battles: 3 Slime/Fangslime/Scorpion (fight unarmed; cast magic at own risk) **Reward: Control Torc (recruit Slimes) *'By the Power of Tantegel' **Cost: 150G + gold drops during quest **Battles: 3 Babble-4/Boxslime-4/Scorpion-4 (cast magic at own risk) **Reward: Power up Control Torc (recruit up to Scorpions) *'Secret Recipe' **Cost: 300G **Battles: None (fuse any two monsters) **Reward: Power up Control Torc (fusion up to Scorpions) Garinham 'Lutenist' *'Ghost Writers in the Sky' **Destination: N/A **Reward: 20G for submitting lyrics + bonus based on submission 'Hexologist' *'Armored Core' **Guest: Hexologist (Increase) **Reward: 50G *'Magic Thief' **Guest: Hexologist (Robmagic) **Reward: 65G *'Piercing Damage' **Guest: Hexologist (Defense) **Reward: 80G 'Apothecary' *'Garinham Herb Collection' **Guest: Apothecary **Battles: 4 **Destination: A3 (Hills across bridge) **Reward: Herb + 75G *'A Map to More Herbs' **Guest: Apothecary **Battles: 4 **Destination: F2 (Mountain area) **Reward: Herb + 100G *'Grave Matters' **Guest: Apothecary **Battles: 5 **Destination: Garinham Cemetery **Reward: Herb + 100G + 6 Herbal Essence added to Tool Shop 'Botanist' *Each time both Botanist quests are completed, a pair of AGI Seeds will be unlocked. *'Funguy to Be With' **Guest: None **Battles: 4 **Destination: A4 (Swamp West of Rocky Mountain Cave) **Reward: 100G *'The Tree of Agility' **Guest: None **Battles: 5 **Destination: C6 (Forest East of Bridge to Hauksness) **Reward: 200G 'Hunter' *'Ironhide Arachnids' **Guest: Hunter **Battles: 4 **Destination: C5 (South side of Scorp's Nest) **Reward: 240G *'Rogue Galaxy' **Guest: Hunter **Battles: 4 **Destination: C5 (Facility inside Scorp's Nest) **Reward: 360G *'Sic Semper Tyrannis' **Guest: Hunter **Battles: ?? **Destination: ?? **Reward: ?? 'Zoologist' *'Everybody Floats' **Guest: None **Battles: 5 **Destination: D1 (Hills East of Garinham) **Reward: 300G + 100XP bonus 'Archaeologist' *'Rocky Mountain Cave' **Guest: None **Battles: N/A **Destination: Rocky Mountain Cave **Reward: Based on the value of artifacts brought back 'Monster Tamer' *'Pump You Up' **Cost: 500G + gold drops during quest **Battles: 3 Slime-1 Slime-1 Slime-1 Druin-1 / Magidrakee-3 Skeleton-1 / Man-eater Moth-3 Healer-1 **Reward: Power up Control Torc (recruit up to Magibabble) *'Bashing and Thrashing' **Cost: 750G **Battles: none (fuse Magibabble + anything) **Reward: Power up Control Torc (fusion up to Magibabble) Kol 'Hexologist' *'Guaranteed Death (Only Slight Danger to Self)' **Guest: Hexologist (Beat) **Reward: 100G *'A Bounce in Your Step' **Guest: Hexologist (Bounce) **Reward 125G *'Is A Puzzlement' **Guest: Hexologist (Chaos) **Reward: 150G 'Apothecary' *'Herbs In Them Thar Hills' **Guest: Apothecary **Battles: 4 **Destination: H1 (Forest North of Mountain Range above Kol) **Reward: 125G + Full Moon Herb *'Bag End' **Guest: Apothecary **Battles: 4 **Destination: H4 (Hills East of Swamp Cave South Exit) **Reward: 150G + Satchel (+4 Inventory Slots) *'Now you See Me, Now you Don't' **Guest: Apothecary **Battles: 5 **Destination: F4 (Desert area) **Reward: 200G + Herb + 6 Invisibility Herb added to Tool Shop 'Botanist' *Each time both Botanist quests are completed, a pair of MP Seeds will be unlocked. *'I'm Not Lichen This One Bit' **Guest: None **Battles: 4 **Destination: G3 Swamp South of Kol **Reward: 175G *'Breaking the mold' **Guest: None **Battles: 5 **Destination: Swamp Cave **Reward: 250G 'Hunter' *'Fly By Night' **Guest: Hunter **Battles: 4 **Destination: H2 (Forest in Desert South of Kol) **Reward: 400G *'House of Buggin'' **Guest: Hunter **Battles: 5 **Destination: H2 (Moth Hive) **Reward: 600G 'Zoologist' *'Pequod my Interest' **Guest: None **Battles: 5 **Destination: H1 (Waters North of Kol) **Reward: 500G + 150XP bonus 'Archaeologist' *'Northwest Tower' **Guest: None **Battles: N/A **Destination: Northwest Tower **Reward: Based on the value of artifacts brought back Better Business Bureau * The Haunted Bathhouse ** Guest: BBB Rep. ** Battles: 1 ** Destination: Kol Bathhouse ** Reward: 100 GP 'Merchant' *'South by Southwest (Closed)' **Guest: Caravan (150 HP) **Battles: 5 **Destination: Neo-Rimuldar **Reward: New Equipment unlocked + gold based on caravan HP Capt. Garret Jackson * Red, Dead? Redemption? ** Guest: None ** Battles: ?? ** Destination: ?? ** Reward: ?? 'Monster Tamer' *'You Teach Me, and I'll Teach You' **Cost: 1250G + gold drops during quest **Battles: 4 Humanabat-1 Drakeema-2 / Metal Scorpion-1 Poison Moth-2 / Spectre-1 Poltergeist-2 / Drakeepa-1 Drakslime-2 **Reward: Power up Control Torc (recruit up to Drakeepa) *'The Power That's Inside' **Cost: 2000G **Battles: none (fuse Wolf + Wolflord) **Reward: Power up Control Torc (fusion up to Drakeepa) Neo-Rimuldar 'Hexologist' *'In a Metal Mood' **Guest: Hexologist (Ironize) **Reward: 250G *'Power Ballad' **Guest: Hexologist (Bikill) **Reward: 275G *'Enter Sand Golem' **Guest: Hexologist (Sleepmore) **Reward: 300G 'ApotheBBBary' *'Do you believe in magic?' **Guest: ApotheBBBary **Battles: 4 **Destination: G6 (Base of mountain range) **Reward: Herb + 200G *'Looking for the Magic' **Guest: ApotheBBBary **Battles: 5 **Destination: H7 (Hills) **Reward: Full Moon Herb + 250G *'You Wouldn't Like Me When I'm Angry' **Guest: ApotheBBBary **Battles: ?? **Destination: ?? **Reward: ?? 'BBBotanist' *Each time both BBBotanist quests are completed, a pair of Acorns of Life will be unlocked. *'Ent-er-tainment' **Guest: None **Battles: 5 **Destination: G7 (Forest on Southen Isle) **Reward: 275G *'Where There's Oak, There's Ire' **Guest: None **Battles: 5 **Destination: F6 (Coastline) **Reward: 400G 'HunBBBer' *'Follow that Byrd' **Guest: HunBBBer **Battles: ?? **Destination: ?? **Reward: ?? 'ZooloBBBist' *'Slime Night' **Guest: None **Battles: ?? **Destination: ?? **Reward: ?? 'ArBBBaeologist' * (Closed) BBBetter BBBuiness BBBureau * Beer, Beer, Beer, tiddly Beer ** Guest: Charlie Mops ** Battles: N/A ** Destination: "Tree Beer" ** Reward: Tool Shop reopened Thef * Keys to the Kingdom (Closed) ** Guest: Thef Quickdigit ** Battles: 5 ** Destination: Southern Isle (Secret Library) ** Reward: Magic Keys unlocked Hauksness Apothecary * Desert Oasis ** Reward: ?? Botanist * The Root Cause ** Reward: ?? Hunter * The Three Little Pigs ** Reward: ?? Zoologist * The Taming of the Slime ** Reward: ?? Blacksmith * Tooth or Dare ** Reward: ?? Stablemaster * Never-ending Neigh-tmare ** Battles: vs. Tiamat ** Reward: Guardian's Favor Cantlin Hexologist * You Spell Not Pass! ** Guest: Hexologist (Fendspell) ** Reward: 350 GP * The Clone Wars ** Guest: Hexologist (???) ** Reward: ?? Apothecary * Herbs Beyond the Wall ** Guest: Apothecary ** Battles: ?? ** Destination: ?? ** Reward: ?? Botanist * Algae Rhythms ** Guest: None ** Battles: ?? ** Destination: ?? ** Reward: ?? Hunter * Star Trek ** Guest: Hunter ** Battles: 5 ** Destination: D6 (Mountain area) ** Reward: 1200 GP + 6 Wing of Starwyvern added to Tool Shop * Hi Ho, Quicksilver! ** Guest: Hunter ** Battles: ?? ** Destination: ?? ** Reward: ?? Zoologist * Amalgoomation ** Guest: None ** Battles: ?? ** Destination: ?? ** Reward: ?? Blacksmith * He Who Smelt It, Dealt It (Closed) ** Guest: None ** Battles: 5 ** Destination: E6 (Volcanic Fields) ** Reward: 600 GP + Flame Sword and Fire Claws unlocked Archaeologist * Hast Thou Any Proof? ** Guest: None ** Battles: N/A ** Destination: Shine buried in Great Swamp ** Reward: Based on value of artifacts brought back ??? * Crystallized Thoughts ** ??? Miscellaneous *[[Stone Tablet|'The Stone Tablet']] (Garinham Archaeologist) *[[Magical Swords|'Magical Swords']] * Search for the Seals ** Five seals are necessary to defeat the Genius Loci. ** Talon is currently in possession of the Moon Seal, Iaust is in possession of the Life Seal, and Torvald is in possession of the Water Seal. ** Perhaps an Echoing Flute, rumored to be among the bard Garin's worldly collections, could help with locating the other seals? * Davidial, Man of Stone ** After un-petrifying Davidial, he tells Torvald and Shaft that he was turned to stone by the Dragonlord, in order to steal the Sage's Ring from off of his hand. He predicts that if the powers of the magical rings are all combined, the consequences could be dire. ** Davidial also reveals his working relationship with D'Saad and his life-long pursuit of mapping a genealogy of Erdrick's bloodline, so that he may fulfill a 'prophecy' when the time comes. ** Erdrick's first shall be his last In unity, a fateful plea Turns back the dragon's aegis And saves all from calamity '' * The Search for Princess Gwaelin ** Under the Northwest Tower, Rikka saw a vision of the Princess being carried away by a dragon towards the Swamp Cave. ** Fearing that her own actions would draw too much suspicion, Rikka confided to Torvald this vision, as well as a pendant that belonged to the Princess. * H'Sildur and the Initiates of Battle ** In Cantlin's attepts to divide Alefgard, they have found an unwitting champion in the person of H'Sildur. With the strength of the Initiates of Battle at his command, H'Sildur has fashioned himself as the True Dragon Warrior and savior of the land. It is unclear whether H'Sildur believes in the prophecy himself or is just using his influence to get a rise out of his sworn rival, Isidor... ** H'Sildur is currently stationed in Kol, where he is planning on attempting to rescue of Princess Gwaelin, to steal all the glory away for himself. * Rimuldar's Missing Populace ** Ever since the town was destroyed by a mysterious explosion, the people of Rimuldar have seemingly disappeared off the face of the world. Isidor and Locke are informed by the leader of the Resonators that the Knights of Cantlin have taken the people hostage after rescuing them from D'Saad's clutches. ** After the JLXA failed to break through the Knights' ranks, the whereabouts of the Rimuldarians are still very much in doubt. Further interaction with the Knights or Resonators will be required to determine the next course of action. * The Resonators ** A grassroots resistance group sworn to oppose the Knights of Cantlin, operatives have been spotted in every region across the land, usually identified by the small crystal embedded in their left temple that is used to disseminate information from a decentralized head of command. ** However, the Knights have alleged that the Resonators are conspiring with D'Saad, who has provided them with an undead army in exchange for...? * D'Saad ** When the Blood Moon rises, D'Saad plans to sacrifice 100 virgins in a plot that will see the resurrection of the dark god, Malroth. ** To this end, D'Saad has subjugated Racor's body and is using him as the Red Knight to attempt to lure Talon to her doom. * Assault on Rimuldar ** Isidor, Jarid, and Archibald have collected monsters to assault Rimuldar. What's their next step? * R. Terry's Monster Heart Emporium ** R. Terry sent a dirty letter to all adventurers on the descendants' quest inviting them to stop by his storefront, where he has done much in the way of research into the strange essence known as Monster Hearts. ** Due to the conditions in which the letter was written, it is unknown where this business is located. * The Mystery of Hauksness ** The bizarre bazaar town greets the sunrise each day born anew and ready to play out its final day again and again, until night comes and the monsters and scavengers come out to play amongst the rubble. ** Why has Garradum decided to watch over the doomed town? And what can be learned by watching the townspeople live out their final day? * Erdrick's Armor ** The legendary armor was on display in Wynn's armory up until the day of the destruction of Hauksness, but has since been claimed by a treasure hunter known only by the initials S.F. * The Slime Forest ** "Beyond the mountains Southwest of Hauksness, there lies a secluded forest where slimes of all shapes and sizes roam." Character * Fuller Moon Herb (Icarus) ** To cure his sister Anastasia, Icarus must obtain a Fuller Moon Herb, which only grows on the night of a Blood Moon. * Melthor's Family Sword (Melthor) ** Melthor's family sword has been stolen by Valeria, who was last seen around Cantlin. * Ancient Languages (Shaft) ** Shaft is studying ancient languages to prepare to translate an ancient document.